lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mbali Fields Migration
The Mbali Fields Migration is the twelfth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis Kion and the Guard must lead a large herd through the Outlands to find a less crowded grazing ground.Disney Press Plot The Lion Guard rush to halt a fight that Ono alerts them to, which has broken out between a herd of gazelles and a herd of zebras. Beshte recognises both herds, with the leader of the gazelles being Swala and the leader of the zebras being Muhimu. They slide down a slope as they attempt to stop the fight. Unfortunately, Bunga gets sat on by Muhimu as she fights, much to his annoyance. Nobody notices this though, as both herds continue to quarrel until Kion unleashes a roar, which grabs their attention. Both he and Beshte try to explain that the Pride Lands are for everyone, but Swala and Muhimu explain that the reason they're fighting is because there is only one patch of grass left for them to share between their herds. Not knowing what to do, Kion approaches his father, Simba, and asks for his advice on how to progress. Simba suggests that Kion take both herds down to the Mbali Fields on the edge of the Pride Lands, where they can graze together. Kion isn't so sure that he is up to the task, but Simba has faith in his son, believing that he can handle the migration just fine. Bunga races back to the small patch of grass, announcing to the herds that the Lion Guard will be taking them across the Pride Lands to a new grazing ground, Mbali Fields. As he's racing around, he bumps into Muhimu who denies ever sitting on him during the fight, calling him a mongoose instead of a honey badger. She explains that she needs to reach the new grazing grounds as soon as possible, Meanwhile, Ono has found a route to Mbali Fields, and reports to Kion accordingly. After Ono has explained his news, Kion announces to the two herds that he and the Guard will be leading them to Mbali Fields. Both herds are satisfied, and cheer for Kion. Kion, now feeling much better about the migration, takes the lead. As he and the Guard keep everyone in check, the Trail to Hope begins, with everyone looking out for each other as they move across the Pride Lands. Eventually, they wind up in a canyon. By this time, both of the herds are hungry and show signs of fatigue. Kion encourages them to continue, as Ono promises them that they're close to their new grazing grounds. He also expresses his concern over an impending storm. The herds soon see Mbali Fields, and Muhimu cannot wait any longer. She and her herd rushes ahead down the canyon, which causes Swala and her herd to react competitively as they charge after them. The Lion Guard attempt to stop them, but a large pile of rocks plummets into the canyon, blocking the path to Mbali Fields. The rocks keep falling though, and almost hit Muhimu. Bunga leaps onto her just in time to rescue her from being hit by more rocks, and she is surprised that Bunga managed to rescue her, though still refers to him as the wrong species (a hedgehog). In the meantime, Kion realizes that their path is no longer going to work, and thus asks Ono to scout out a new pathway for them to continue their journey with. Ono returns with some disappointing news - that the only way to Mbali Fields is now going to involve a trip through the Outlands. Kion is upset, though acknowledges the new path. As they make their way across, the storm erupts. The herds start to lose faith in Kion's leadership, believing that Simba would have been a much better choice for leader, lessening Kion's faith. Fuli notices that the water is getting deeper. Suddenly, a huge gush of water comes flooding through. Kion realises that it's a flash flood, and orders everyone to reach higher ground. Ono is tasked with leading them higher, as the herds make a dash for a nearby slope rising upwards. With two zebras failing to reach the safe spot in time, Beshte leaps into the rising water to stop them from drowning, pushing against the current and dragging them to safety. Fuli rushes to save a gazelle, pushing him up away from the water, to which he expresses his thanks. Meanwhile, Kion notices Swala in danger and rushes in, grabbing her by the horns with his teeth. He drags her to a safe spot. Meanwhile, Bunga has saved a gazelle, but notices that Muhimu is floating away with the current. He leaps in and grabs her, though Muhimu has her doubts that he can save her, becoming a little aggressive as Bunga asks her to help him save her. Eventually, she starts paddling with Bunga, and he is able to help her reach safe grounds. She is grateful for his help, and notes that it's the second time he has saved her during the same day. She thanks him for his help, and finally admits that she did, in fact sit on him (to which Bunga replies that he knew that already). Once everyone is safe, the herds express their annoyance at Kion, believing him not to be a worthy leader. Depressed, Kion leaves everyone to seek counsel from his grandfather. Mufasa soon appears, advising Kion that sometimes it is better not to depend on the opinions of others, and to always have confidence in himself. After his words, Kion returns with newfound confidence. Despite the herds still trying to tear him apart with their words, Kion remains confident. His confidence is booster even further when Muhimu speaks up, telling everyone that it was her fault for starting the stampede, that it she had not, they would not have had to change course. She promises to make things easier from then on, which Kion is appreciative of. He once again promises that he'll get everyone there safe and sound, and the herds show their support. Meanwhile, Muhimu asks Bunga if he'll keep her safe, to which he agrees. The herds enter the Outlands, but soon after, Muhimu enters labor. Kion sends Beshte, Fuli and Ono ahead and tells them to keep leading the herds whilst he and Bunga stay behind to help her give birth. Some of the zebras stay behind, as does Swala, to help them. Soon Muhimu gives birth to a son. However, he lets loose a loud bray, which draws Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano's attention. Bunga tries to tell the newborn to be quiet, even though he understands that he probably won't be able to understand him. However, the three hyenas soon arrive and slide down the ridge, causing most of the zebras to scatter. Kion pleads with everyone to protect Muhimu and her newborn, knowing that mayhem is exactly what the hyenas want from them. After Muhimu orders them to, the zebras compose themselves, rushing back to Muhimu and her foal, defending them along with Kion, Bunga and Swala. At first Janja, Cheezi and Chungu taunt them, though they soon launch an attack. Janja is caught by Kion, and Bunga catches Cheezi. Chungu aims for the zebras, but is kicked back by a zebra. Chungu in turn pushes Kion off Janja as he is thrust away. Janja approaches the zebras, who pull back a little, though Muhimu's son kicks Janja in the face, throwing him away at the same time Bunga and Kion finish with Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano. After Kion warns them away, the five hyenas retreat, commenting that they did not like zebras anyway, which manages to offend one of the zebras in the herd. Muhimu is amazed that her son saved her life, and Bunga compliments him. The remaining animals finally make it to Mbali Fields, with everyone happy at last as Ono reports that the migration was a success. Bunga is especially happy, and runs off to play with Muhimu's boy as the Guard laugh in joy. Appearances Characters *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Muhimu (debut) *Swala (debut) *Simba *Nala *Rafiki (mentioned) *Mufasa *Muhimu's Son (debut) *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu Animals *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Spotted Hyenas *Mandrills (mentioned) *Zebras *Gazelles *Mongooses (mentioned) *Hedgehogs (mentioned) *Butterflies *Chameleons Locations *Pride Lands **Pride Rock **Mbali Fields **Rocky Ridge (mentioned) **Maji Baridi Falls (mentioned) *Outlands Groups *The Lion Guard *Janja's Clan *Simba's Pride *Muhimu's Herd *Swala's Herd References fr:La Migration vers les Prairies de Mbali Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media